


Lovember 2018

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth-22106, Comfort Food, Cooking, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, Lovember 2018, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, Showers, Singing, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: A collection of drabbles based around a set of couple prompts. I will be posting one of these a day for the month of November. Pairings are labeled in the chapter names.





	1. Stuckony, Who Wakes Up First?

Steve was the early riser. He would wake with the sun (or, in the winter, before the sun) to get various things done before the other members of his household arose and the quiet of the morning was broken. In that quiet of the morning, when Steve would wake up to the quiet alarm on his smartwatch, he would spend a few still moments looking at the two men slumbering beside him. Usually, they were tangled together in the sheets, Tony wearing an old t-shirt and boxers, Bucky just in boxers. Seeing his lovers, two men who were plagued by more demons than most, serene in sleep, Steve couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Thorbruce- Who Spends The Most?

“Bruce, I have found something wonderful!” Thor said.

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

“Are you familiar with the sweet rabbit? Friend of the angry green woman?”

“His name is Rocket, honey, and he’s a raccoon, not a rabbit.”

“He has a wonderful collection of false eyes!”

“Ok..?”

“I bought all of them.”

“You what?”

“I bought all of them!”

“You were supposed to be buying groceries.”

“And I did. But the gentle rabbit had so many beautiful eyes, and I just had to buy all of them. Look at this one!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“They’re useful!”

“Of course they are, thunder thighs.”

“You know that pet name arouses me.”

“Oh, does it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, I guess something needs to be done about that.”

“That may need to wait. I need to put away the eyes in water so they don’t dry out.”

 


	3. Scope- Who Sings In The Shower?

_“Wise men say…”_

Scott had entered the bedroom when he heard faint singing coming from the bathroom.

_“Only fools rush in…”_

He walked to the door and opened it.

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

On that line, Scott joined in. Hope opened the shower curtain.

 _“Shall I stay?”_ he sang.

Scott removed his clothes and joined Hope in the shower.

 _“Would it be a sin?”_ he sang.

He gently pressed his lips to her neck.

_“If I can’t help falling in love with you?”_

_“Like a river flows.”_ he sang.

 _“Surely to the sea.”_ she sang.

 _“Darling so it goes.”_ he sang.

_“Some things are meant to be.”_

Scott pulled Hope close, into a very small waltz.

_“Take my hand…”_

_“Take my whole life too…”_

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you_ — SHIT”

Scott lost his footing in the shower and had to be saved by a swift catch from Hope.

“So… you’re naked… and I’m naked… why don’t we do something about that?” Scott said, raising one eyebrow.

“That is a terrible idea,” Hope replied. “Let’s do it.”


	4. Kragdu- Who Cooks?

“Now, I know you’re not big on no fancy meals, darlin’, but I wanted to make ya somethin’ special tonight,” Kraglin said.

“Now what’d that be?” Yondu asked.

“The other day I was thinkin’ about how we used to do things back on the  _ Eclector _ . How we’d cook with whatever we could find, just throw it all in a pot and boil the hell out of it. Cover up the shitty quality with as many spices as we could add.” Kraglin said.

“Well, it turns out there’s somethin’ similar to that on Earth, called a seafood boil. So I made that,” Kraglin gestured to a large array of boiled shellfish (shrimp, crab, crayfish) and other Earth foods (potatoes, corn, sausage) scattered on top of a bed of newspaper. “Normally this kind o’ thing is meant for a whole bunch o’ people, but I figured that we could have one, jus’ the two o’ us.”

“How romantic,” Yondu replied. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and started adding the food to his plate.


	5. Bugborg- Who's the Dancer?

“Stardust, I have a song for us to dance to!” Mantis exclaimed.

“What is it?” Nebula asked.

Mantis excitedly pressed play on her phone.

“ _ You so fuckin’ precious when you smile. _ ”

“I found this song on the Internet! It is fun to dance to!” Mantis said.

Nebula shook her head and smiled. She took her girlfriend’s hand and spun her around. The two of them moved closely against each other, slowly swaying in time to the music.

Nebula lifted up Mantis while the smaller woman wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist. The two of them dipped slowly toward the floor. Mantis dropped one of her legs back down and balanced precariously on it, one leg still lifted up. Nebula held the lifted leg while Mantis leaned in for a kiss.

“This isn’t quite dancing, Lovebug.” Nebula said.

“No, but it’s still fun.” Mantis replied.


	6. Scarletvision- Who's the classic romantic?

“Wanda, I have a gift for you.” Vision said.

“What is it?” Wanda asked.

“A bouquet of flowers,” he replied, presenting the bouquet that had been behind his back.

“Oh, they’re lovely,” she said.

“In addition to being aesthetically pleasing, they also have a variety of meanings,” he said.

“Like what?”

“A red rose, for love. A daffodil, for the sun is always shining when I’m with you. A red carnation, for admiration. A lily-of-the-valley, for you’ve made my life complete. A gloxinia, for love at first sight.”

“There’s still one left. What does that one mean?”

“That one’s mistletoe. I believe you know what it means.”

Wanda smiled and pulled her husband into a kiss.


End file.
